Shriek of Responsibility: Water Warfare
by knives4cash
Summary: Team Monochrome wages war against Team Enabler! A fight for honor, a struggle for love, and a bilingual Ruby ensue!


Part fifty-three of my RWBY series "Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose" and a dedicated gift that took too long to craft and publish for my beloved reader, Efryon. The German man who decided to buy me a total of four months of deviantart Premium Power. To you, my friend! Don't waste anymore of your money on this starving artist, or it's Stalingrad for you, pal!

* * *

The sun is hot, its rays infinite and unforgiving. Then again, summer tends to be like that a lot. Thankfully, the Schnee Estate has plenty of trees to provide shade, and there's nothing like a water fight to keep cool.

Then again, one would have to be wet to be cool, and the point of a water fight is to avoid getting wet. Hmm, I never really thought about it like that. I wonder why we aren't just swimming to begin wit-

"BLAAAKE!" Weiss screams as she leaps and roles her way across the open lawn to my shrub line. Water balloons come splashing down as she dodges and weaves. "They're zeroing in on us! We have to move NOW!" she strongly suggests.

"We can't!" I shout back as she dives down next to me. She's very graceful, and that swimsuit hugs her body very nicely.

"Why NOT?!" she demands as she hurls a water balloon back into the enemy's general direction. I hear it land with a splash, but I don't hear any yelps.

I point to my cat ears. "Some of us hate water, Weiss." Honestly, I shouldn't have to remind her about this. We've been teammates for nearly four years.

"UUUUGH!" peaking above the bushes, she immediately ducks as another water balloon comes sailing overhead. "How much ammo do you have left?!" she demands as she blindly fires her sickly orange and green water gun over the hedge.

"Ack!" I hear Ruby yell, "Schneidet ihnen den Weg ab! Zeigt keine Gnade!"

"WHAAAT?!" I hear Yang ask. I suppose I can't blame her. I've never heard Ruby this passionate in English, much less German. It's oddly inspiring.

"Just shoot them!" Ruby yells back.

"I didn't know your girl spoke German," I comment as I peek over our hedge. "Ruby's behind the tree, and Yang's in the trees."

"IN the trees?!" Weiss gawks as she starts craning her neck to see.

A blast of water lands feet away from us. "Yes, IN the trees!" I shout as I grab her by the wrist and haul our rear ends out of here. "She fights dirty!" Of course, that's all too true in the bedroom.

"Sie sind auf der Flucht!" Ruby shouts as more water lands around us. It's a good thing that Weiss and I have super speed. "Tötet sie! Tötet sie!"

"Ruby, speak ENGLISH!" I hear Yang shout, frustrated by her sister's multilingual antics.

Their bickering buys Team Monochrome valuable time.

We catch our breath when we arrive at the Schnee Estate's olympic-sized pool. Honestly, some people just have too much money. "We need a plan," I quickly inform her. Turning back, I gauge, "They'll be here soon. Ruby might charge ahead."

"Okay, okay," Weiss groans as she paces back and forth along the concrete. "We have the pool," she points out as panic subsides within her soul. "We can use the pool for something!"

"Unless you expect them to walk in, I doubt we'll have much luck with it," I observe as I dip my water weapon into it for a refill. I swear, the orange and green color scheme does NOT strike the kind of fear that a black and grey one would, like Gambol Shroud.

"You're NOT helping, cat!" she bites back as she starts hyperventilating.

Wow, she REALLY doesn't like to lose.

Let's see, with the power of faunus hearing, "They're about fifty yards away, and they're walking." Yang's pretty aroused. Then again, when it comes to me, she's hardly ever not.

"Oh, I see how it is! They think they have us beat!" she scowls, stomping her foot in frustration. "We need to bait a trap," she decides.

Oh, this should be good. Desperation is the mother of invention. "What do you have in mind?" I ask as attempt to hide my smirk.

Collecting herself, Weiss calmly begins, "Okay, I know we all agreed to not use our semblances-"

Oh great. "But you want to use our semblances?"

"Hey, a cheated victory is better than no victory!" she meekly defends.

"Ugh." Thankfully, I'm an equally sore loser as she is. "What shall we be doing?"

"You're going to seduce them."

"I beg your pardo- ACKHHHCSSKHSKSSKS!"

Whelp, I'm soaked through and through. She's pretty much emptied her entire water gun on me.

"They'll never find your body," I seeth as I aim to soak her as well. If she disqualifies me, I disqualify her.

"NO! Wait just a second!" she exclaims as she grabs my gun and holds it away from herself. "You're already soaked! When they come here, they'll see you, and you'll be naked!"

This is getting ridiculous. "Why will I be naked?"

She blinks at me. "Blake, no one can resist a wet, sexy cat girl. Have you SEEN the internet?"

...That does make some sense, I must admit. "And I seduce them?" I ask as I slowly relax.

"Ich kann ihre Angst riechen! Hier entlang!" I hear Ruby shout from the short distance that they are rapidly closing.

She grabs my gun. "Now you're getting it! Get naked and cover your goods!" she orders before using her snowflake semblance to rocket away.

I swear, the things I do in the name of victory. Ugh, then again, this isn't the first time I've stripped for Yang.

Fittingly, she is first to appear. "CHAAAaaarhhwow." Stopping dead in her tracks, her aura flares.

Ruby's own battle cry dies on her lips as her jaw drops. There's a significant rise in her own aura as well. Good to know.

My right arm covers my top, my left covers my loins, and my hair drapes down my shoulders, showing off my distinct collar bone. "Don't get me wet," I lustfully moan.

Team Enabler raises their guns, plastic soakers that they crudely painted red and yell-WOW, THAT WIND IS CHILLY.

"You're tapping that?" Ruby murmurs in awe as the frigid summer wind gently brushes her hair.

Smirking, Yang licks her lips, eyeing my revealed form. "Some day, maybe you'll have a girl like her, sis. In the future, you might have a girl with an actual rack."

A sudden rush of aura engulfs all three of us, and Team Enabler meets a watery end in the Schnee Estate swimming pool.

"Compare me to her one more time!" Weiss laughs heartily as she bathes in the glory of her treachery.

"CHEATEEER!" Yang practically gargles as she emerges from the water that is now beginning to boil. "WE SAID NO SEMBLANCE!"

Ruby splashes into the air. "AAAGH, HOT HOT HOOOT!" she shrieks as she sprawls to the shore.

Whelp, we can't have our team leader cooked alive in a chlorine stew. Taking her hand in my own, I save her from an untimely demise.

The water immediately around Yang begins to bubble. She's actually mad. She hasn't been genuinely mad since she tried to teach Ruby about sexual intimacy.

"Hey, Ruby!" Weiss chuckles with a smirk as she takes Ruby into her own embrace, soothing her singed lover. "You're pretty hot."

The air grows still.

Even Yang falls silent, and her aura is dies as the water cools off.

"Wow." Slowly swimming to the edge of the pool, Yang murmurs, "Even I wouldn't say something so obvious. That was just awful."

"If Yang thinks the pun is bad, you know it's BAAAD," Ruby reminds Weiss as she holds onto her fiance's defeated grip.

The ice queen's aura skyrockets. Just a few steps back won't hurt.

Weiss lets her fiance drop to the concrete. "This is what I get for trying," she spits as she gets up. "Forget I even bothered!" she angrily shouts back as she starts running for the door, glistening white hair swishing with every angry step she takes.

"Ack, Weiss! Wait!" Ruby yells as she starts running after her lover. "I didn't mean it! I still looove you!" she hastily apologizes as she chases after her only sex partner.

And then there were two.

Yang sloshes some water in my general direction. "So, you're already naked?" she observes with a growing aura.

"My arms are still covering my innocence, yes." Honestly, she's so blunt with these matters.

She grins, eyeing me. "You? With me? Innocent?" she asks, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Sighing, I roll my eyes and drop my arms. Moving to the edge of the pool, I ask, "Are you happy now?"

As the water begins to heat up again, Yang motions towards herself. "Come in and join me, kitty cat." Pushing away, she floats out into the water. "Let's have a different kind of battle," she offers.

Smirking, I take a lunge forward and accept her loving embrace. The warm water engulfs us as we sink below the surface, and we hold each other tight.

The sun is hot, but it's not nearly as bad when there's a loved one to share the misery. Despite being under water with massive mounds of hair floating aimlessly, we find one another's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Efryon's request was that Blake and Weiss do something against Ruby and Yang, that there be civil war amongst the members. I do hope I've delivered such a vision.


End file.
